Oh God Not Again!
by MadQuinn13
Summary: It's always the quite one. What happens when you give a blonde a redbull, you creat Rose's nightmere. AU, One shot Drabble.
1. Lissa

**A/N: This is a AU sometime after shadow Kiss only Rose didn't leave I guess. Or Dimitri could've just been away or busy. You decided. **

Lissa blinked and tilted her head at the tall wall. She grinned from ear to ear and stepped back.

Rose, Eddie and Christian were all looking for Lissa. No one had seen her since breakfast. They knew that she was on campus, it was just a matter of where. Rose tried to use the bond but Lissa clearly wasn't thinking about the place, only a wall.

"She's with Adrian and they're looking at a very big wall. What they are doing with the wall, I don't know." Rose explained trying to remember where she saw that wall before.

"It's tall with cracks between the brick, like you could climb it…oh god." She said as she realized what Lissa and Adrian were planning to do. They all ran to find the wall before it was too late.

Lissa was climbing up the wall, her hands were a bit sore from the rough bricks but she had to get on the roof. Adrian just sat on the grass and watched her climb. Telling her that what she wanted was up there was a joke but Lissa seemed determined to get it. She almost fell a few times but he wasn't worried, he could catch her if she did start to fall.

"**Vasilisa you get your ass down here now!**" Rose yelled she then turned to Adrian.

"**And **_**You**_** what did you give her? There is no way Lissa would climb a wall without something in her!**" Adrian quickly backed away from the pissed off Rose and the extremely pissed off Christian, who would kick his ass once Lissa was on the ground.

"I swear I didn't give her anything, you know I don't like sharing." He said taking a sip out of his flask. "If she is on anything then by guess would be bombs, she's more hyper then a two year old on drugs after she had a nap." He coughed on the liquor as Lissa climbed over the roof's edge.

"**Adrian! There no RedBull up here!**" She went to jump down knowing that two out of the three guys would catch herif Rose didn't. Eddie caught Lissa and set her on the ground.

"Lissa, how many RedBulls did you drink already?" Rose asked gently thinking that she knew the answer behind the questions that were forming in her mind.

"Um, only a few…" Lissa replied looking down at her shoes.

"A few cans or cases?"

"Cases…"

"Liss, you know you can't have sugar and caffeine, do you remember the last time you ate fruit loops?" Rose asked as she recalled the day her self.

"Yes…" Lissa still looked at her shoes, she was in trouble and she knew it.

"What happened?" Christian asked wanting to know what his girlfriend's bad moment was.

"Well…" Rose started as did the blush on Lissa's checks.

**FlashBack**

**A six year old Lissa was sitting on her bed excited that her best friend was sleeping over. She was bouncing she was so happy. When she heard voices on the stairs she couldn't help but rush out and tackle her friend before she reached the room.**

"**Rose!" Lissa squealed and lead her into the bedroom.**

"**Lissa!" Rose squealed and hugged her friend back.**

"**Dad said that he's gonna go to the store and get us lots of treats!" **

"**Sweet!" Rose said happily. **

**After he comes back and the girls have about %30 of their body pure sugar Lissa's eye, arm and leg have developed a twitch as well as the hyper-ness. It seems as though Lissa can't sit still or stay focus on anything. She has ran around the mansion a few dozen times and has slid down the banister. Rose was behind her all the time except she wasn't the one on the sugar rush, she could handle it. Once Lissa's parent saw what was going on their took the rest of the treats away, then they made Lissa drink ten cups of water and made her eat ten slices of toast. That way the sugar would be absorbed by the bread and they water would clean her system. Ever since then Lissa had stayed away from sugar, caffeine, even power-aid. **

_**End FlashBack**_

"Lissa why did you drink the RedBull." Rose asked sternly. The other girl just smiled stupidly and ran as fast as her hyper legs would take her away from Rose. "Lissa come back here!" She growled cashing her, the three boys just looked at each other shrugged and decided to let Rose do all the work in catching her, they would just help with the detoxifying.

"So, do you two want to go see what's on tv?" Adrian asked looking at the under boys.

"Why not, I mean it's not like we want to catch Lissa right now." Eddie said laughing as they walked to Adrian's dorm.

"What did you tell her was on the roof anyways that would make her climb it?" Christian asked wondering what it was that was so important to his girlfriend.

"I simply said that what she was looking for was on top of the roof, I didn't think she would climb it, and if she did fall I was ready to catch her." He quickly explained.

Lissa ran into a classroom and hide under the teacher desk. She held her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh when she saw Rose's shoes. She liked this feeling, it was so amazing and she liked the high of it. Ever since the accident she was never the same, yes her depression was better and she was cooping more but the fact that you lost your whole family just never leaves. Rose entered the classroom with a sly smile, she knew that Lissa would be extremely childish right now and that she was hyper she knew that the quite girl would be hiding in the art supply cabinet. So she carefully tip toed over to it and said out loud. "I wonder where Lissa could be. She certainly can't be in here." Rose rolled her eyes. She heard a giggle coming from under the desk. Then she tip toed over to the desk, hearing a even louder and more so giggle. Rose sat on top of the desk, swung her legs around the desk and poked her head down to where Lissa was hiding. "Found you Lissa, now I think you should come with me up to your room, and have a nice nap okay?" Lissa shook her and tried to get away from Rose but the older girl had a hard grip on her arm.

"I wanna have fun!" Lissa whined frowning as she was lead to her room.

"You can, just without the RedBull from now on. I mean Lissa look at your hands I'm still thinking that I should take you to the infirmary." Rose gave a happy sigh as she reached Lissa's door, put her hand in the girls pocket, took out her key and then open the door. "Now you go lay on the bed while I try and call the boys to come up with everything you need." Rose ordered and Lissa listened she knew that she lost.

Lissa sat on the bed with her head down. "Rose am I in trouble?" Lissa asked with a pout.

"Yes Liss you are in big trouble, now get that look off your face, because that will not help you now." She scold calling Adrian's room and giving the supply list for them to get. She then laid down on the bed with her twitching friend and wondered when the rush would wear off. Just as she thought that she felt a head drop on her shoulder and smiled. "Finally crashed did you?" Rose asked gently stroking her hair.

"I feel sick, I wanna sleep, can I?" Lissa asked nuzzling into Rose's neck.

"Wait until you get something else in your system okay? I don't want you to throw up in your sleep." She laid down on the bed taking Lissa with her.

"Alright men, the women need us." Adrian said pacing in front of the tv. He had a sheet of paper with a list written on it. "Now, Lissa has been caught and contained, Rose needs the following, water, and lots of it. Milk, Bread, or toast, fixing is okay. Crackers, and band-aids and fries with a burger with a coke." He finished.

"Wait, how will the burger and fries help Lissa?" Christian asked knowing that they would only make her crash worse.

"Oh that's for Rose, she skipped lunch." Eddie said knowing the answer.

"Right now men here's how we will operate. Christian since Lissa is your woman, thus your problem you get the milk, toast, crackers, and water. Eddie since you were her temp. guardian you get the band aids. I will get Rose's request. We meet at Lissa's room with the supplies. Ready, move out men!" Adrian said with a solute and stomp. The two boys nodded and solute back as they left the room to get the supplies.

Rose smiled as Lissa slept, the guys had came with the supplies as they called it. They all looked so cute playing army. They left when Lissa fell asleep and thought it best to leave her in the care of Rose, after all if Lissa got sick, none of them wanted to clean up after her, Rose didn't care. She gently kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be the death of me Liss, you and your sugar, why couldn't you just been on bombs like any other hyper teenagers?" She whispered to herself.

"'Cause it's more fun this way, except the crash is worse." Lissa answered turning over in the bed. "Is there any food here besides toast and crackers?"

"I'll go get you some, are you up for a feeding? I think it's about supper." Rose asked checking her watch.

"Nah, I'll do two tomorrow." Lissa said watching as Rose left to get her food.

**A/N: Well that's it hoped you all liked it. Please Review. **


	2. Rose

A/N: Due to popular demand a chapter two. Rating has now been changed to T due to drug use and swearing. Also takes place between Frostbite and Shadow Kissed.

Rose sat on the grass, she was looking at the cabin where her and Dimitri…uh…share a personal moment. She laughed at door.

"I know, I told him that it was a bad idea too. No! she knows nothing about it! I know, like how could she not!" Rose was sharing gossip with a door. "Oh really?" She looked at a close by tree. "You've been a very bad tree, not being able keep your wood to yourself? You're worse then André!" She laughed once more. Christian was going for a walk when he heard Rose's voice. Not being able to help himself he walks over to where the voice is coming from.

"Man, I don't know what kind of Listerine Breath Strip that was but man, talking with you guys was so much fun, but I should go back to my classes." She stood up then hugged the tree. "You know the way you colored your bark, really makes me hot."

Christian saw and hear Rose's last comment, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Wow Rose, you know I really thought Adrian would fall off the edge before you but well, this sight is worth the twenty." Christian laughed. Rose just turned to look at him, she eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"Candy!" She yelled pouncing on him and biting his arm.

"Rose get the hell off me! Owe Rose stop biting me I'm not candy!" Christian started to hit Rose so she would let him go.

"You don't taste too good you know." She said leaving a big and deep bite mark. She looked up at Christian and then frown. "Why aren't you tasty?"

Christian noticed that Rose's pupils were huge. She was clearly on something.

"Rose, I thought that you were gonna be straight edge?" He asked grabbing her arm and dragging her into her dorm.

"I am, you should really get this Listerine Strip I mean you'll never feel any better." She said looking around while breaking away to talk to her wooden friends.

"Rose, let's get you to the nurse." He said leading her away from the woods and into the main building of the school.

"I don't wanna go there Candy!" She stomped her foot. "I don't wanna go and you can't make me." Christian sighed and grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the main building.

"I can make you go and stop calling me candy!" He growled finding it hard to make Rose do anything. "Rose if you don't listen then…I'll burn down all your tree friends." He let a few small flames go on one tree and rose screamed.

"No Woody!"

"Are you going to be good?" Christian asked wondering what it was that Rose was on.

Rose gave him a defeated look and sighed.

"Yes Candy, I'll be good, just don't hurt my friends." She allowed Christian to drag her to wherever he was leading her.

Lissa was in a classroom with Adrian trying to help him heal at a more increased level. They were working on plants because it had less effect on them then people and animals did. Adrian's plant was almost fully bloomed when Christian burst through the door and caused him to lose his focus.

"Damn it Christian didn't you see the sign that was on the door!" Adrian yelled pissed off at Christian for ruining his shot at improving his control.

"Rose is in the clinic, she's on something. I found her talking to trees by the edge of the wards. I don't know what she is on." He saw Lissa and Adrian's faces shift to concern. Adrian was already heading out the door and so was Lissa.

"Let's go Christian, what are you waiting for?" Adrian called

Christian growled and headed to the clinic with Lissa's hand in his own in, an attempt to clam her down. He missed spending time with her but he understood how she wanted to know what she can do and can't do.

Lissa stormed right up to Rose she was pissed. But if Rose didn't know what she was taking or something like that she wouldn't be mad.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled glaring at the girl in question who flipped whenever she did something like that.

Rose just gave her a look before trying to bite her.

"Rose stop biting people." Lissa was using her stern tone.

"I want the cookie!" Rose pouted looking at Lissa.

"She thought I was candy, she needs to get her sweet tooth under control…you both do." Christian piped in receiving a glare from Lissa.

"It unless to talk to her, you need to wait until after it wears off." Adrian sighed.

The trio left Rose alone in the bed, Lissa would've stayed but Rose wanted to break chunks off the cookie.

"I need help." Rose pointed out from her dorm bed, her head in Lissa's lap.

"What did you think it was?" Lissa asked playing with Rose's hair.

"I dunno, gum." She forgot what she thought it was and apparently bit a lot of people, that was a big no no. Even in a school filled with vampires.

"We fuck up too much." Lissa noted, she knew they needed help, like professional help.

"We need the electrician dr. Phil." Rose used their inside joke causing them both to laugh.

"We need Dr. Drew Sober House."

"Do they keep sugar out of sober houses?" Lissa didn't think that would help her problem.

"No, but if we say it's your addiction they will." Rose figured they would have too.

"Cool, now we have summer plans."

"Wicked, while we're at it let's break in a jail." Lissa joked.

"Okay, we are not criminals, there is a better chance of me getting arrested for killing the Queen." She teased. If only the girls knew what laid ahead of them.

"No more gum for you." Lissa used her stern voice again.

"I know." She pouted.


End file.
